Many systems exist for holding and securing a workpiece undergoing processing in a processing chamber. These systems have various drawbacks. First, these systems create a pressure differential between a top face and a bottom face of the workpiece. In high-pressure processing chambers, for example, these pressure differentials can cause the workpiece to suffer stress fractures or even to break. Second, these systems expose the workpiece to surfaces that can scratch or otherwise damage the workpiece. Third, these systems are not suitable for all processing environments. For example, these systems do not allow both the top and bottom faces of the workpiece to be processed.
Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus and method of securing a workpiece undergoing processing, which minimizes the pressure differential between the top and bottom faces of a workpiece. What is also needed is an apparatus and method of securing a workpiece undergoing processing, which minimizes the probability that the workpiece is scratched or otherwise damaged. What is also needed is an apparatus and method of securing a workpiece undergoing processing, which allows the workpiece to be processed in a variety of ways.